Don't Be Jealous
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Mako gets jealous. Makorra. Makorra Fluff.


**Otp:** Makorra

**Rating:** K

**Plot:******Mako gets jealous

"You're staring," Asami teased poking Mako with her fork but the firebender's intent gaze didn't falter. Asami sat back against the booth with a heavy sigh "Bo can you get your brother to stop his death stare, I mean it _is_her birthday,"

Bolin looked up from his cake with blue frosting splattered a crossed his face, along with his little red ferret who wore a blue outfit and a party hat that had 18 on top.

"Bro," Bolin started with a mouth full of cake "you gotta chill, you're gonna burn a hole into that poor guy," Bolin said motioning to where Korra stood talking with another guy who looked to be water tribe and about her age.

"I wish I could," Mako grumbled his eyes narrowing

"Oh stop your sulking and eat some cake," Asami said pushing a plate toward him.

"You know, he's a pretty cool dude if you would meet him instead of you know – plotting ways to kill him," Bolin said shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth. Only then did the firebender switch his death stare to Bolin "You met him?" Mako growled making Bolin cower

"Yes?" Bolin squeaked. But before Mako could say anything else Asami leaned over and smacked his shoulder

"Will you cut it out?" Asami hissed,

Mako gave Bolin one last glare before he sat back in a huff. "Jeez, boys and your freaking egos," She said rolling her eyes.

Just then Mako's ears perked up to the sound of laughter. He knew that laugh could only belong to Korra. It was one of those laughs that were contagious; once she started to laugh he did too. He loves the way her eyes light up and her nose crinkles. But he wasn't the one making her laugh.

Mako felt his chest get hot and his stomach twist. He snuck a glance at Korra where she was laughing at something the watertribe guy had said and she placed a slender hand on his arm.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Mako stood up abruptly "I'm going over there." He said eyes fixed on the two waterbenders.

"Mako, be nice!" Asami called after him,

"Hey are you going to finish your cake!" Bolin shouted but Mako ignored him storming off into the sea of people. Mako weaved his way through the crowd, he swore everyone and their mother was at this party. People from every nation were packed into the small room of the noodle house in downtown Republic City. Tenzin had tried to convince Korra to have it in the ball room at City Hall but of course that was a no go with the Avatar. She had to have it here, her favorite restaurant in the entire city. Mako snickered remembered the pout she gave Tenzin when he almost didn't let her have it here.

She should have listened to the airbender.

Lost in thought Mako nearly tripped over a group of kids who ran out in front of him. Cursing under his breath he managed to keep himself upright but stumbled next to Korra

"Mako!" Korra gasped "There you are!" She exclaimed her lips pulling into a huge smile

"Oh hey," He said regaining his balance giving her a small smile in return

"I was wondering where you went," She said

"Yeah sorry," Mako said sheepishly running his hand through his black hair "I was with Asami and Bolin,"

"Oh are they still here?" Korra asked looking around for her friends "Yeah they're over there but - uh - who's this?" Mako asked turning his attention to the watertribe fellow "Oh!" Korra exclaimed "I'm sorry how rude of me, Mako this is Kenta, Kenta this is my boyfriend Mako." Mako eyed this Kenta guy, he was wearing a traditional watertribe getup he had the same tan skin as Korra and bright blue eyes. His hair was darker than Korra's and pulled back into a single braid. He looked about the same age but he had a childlike demeanor hidden behind a strong face, no wonder him and Bolin hit it off Mako thought.

Kenta's voice broke through Mako's thoughts, "You mean _the _Mako?" Kenta asked in astonishment "The one who probends?" He continued excitedly, Mako felt his face get warm "uh yeah," Mako coughed "Wow it's great to meet you," Kenta extended his hand. Mako eyed his outstretched hand before taking it,

"Well that's quite a grip you got there," Kenta winced as the firebender clenched his hand tighter.

"Ok!" Korra jumped in "Well let's not break anything tonight," placing a hand on Mako's arm making him release. Kenta withdrew his hand flexing it gingerly. Mako snickered, _wimp, _he thought to himself.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Mako asked snaking an arm around Korra's waist protectively "Oh Korra and I go way back," Kenta said tucking his hand in his pocket. Mako raised an eye brow "Just how far back?"

"Well let's see …" Kenta tapped his finger to his chin "Well since we were kids I guess, right Korra?" Kenta directed his attention to the Avatar

"Yep, Kenta's family is good friends with my uncle so when we would go up to the Northern Water Tribe and visit, me and Kenta would always hangout." Korra smiled

"And remember that time we tricked the guards into thinking you were a spirit," Kenta laughed

"Yes!" Korra gasped "That was too funny," She laughed.

There it was again that laugh.

"And then there was that time we dated," Kenta chuckled taking a drink of his water. Mako stiffened. _Dated?_ Mako's eyes locked on to Kenta. The air turned thick with tension.

The very thought of him, of _them_ dating and – kissing and who knows what was enough to make Mako want to punch him into another nation. Korra gave a nervous laugh "Yeah," She snuck a glance at Mako who stood ridged next to her glaring at her friend.

The three fell into an awkward silence until Kenta cleared his throat "Well I should get going, I have a long trip home tomorrow," He started

"Ok well thank you so much for coming," Korra said pulling Kenta into a quick hug

"I'll see you back at the Island," He said "Nice meeting you Mako," Kenta waved, slightly afraid of what the Fire Bender might do if he shook his hand again, and made his way to the door. Once he was out of sight Korra let out a heavy sigh then turned and punched Mako in the arm,

"Ow!" Mako exclaimed holding his shoulder

"What the hell Mako!" Korra hissed

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_!" Korra exclaimed "You nearly broke his hand and what was all that 'how far back' stuff" Korra scolded "I was curious," Mako said in defense, Korra just rolled her eyes "Please," She said stacking the dark blue napkins that had the number 18 on them. "Korra come on I was just –"

"Being jealous?" Korra finished raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Mako scoffed "No." A smiled played on Korra's lips as she moved closer

"I think so," She said running her fingers acrossed his hand

"Alright fine," Mako gave in pulling his hand back "I was maybe - a tiny bit …jealous." Mako grumbled "But in my defense! He was all over you,"

"No he was not," Korra said biting her lip to keep from smiling "Ohhh yes he was," Mako replied "And why does he feel the need to bring up that you guys dated," He pouted crossing his arms, Korra laughed and rolled her eyes "Spirits, you're such a baby," she teased, hitting him with a stack of napkins. When Mako didn't response Korra turned and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his folded arms giving him her best puppy look.

"Mako," She said sweetly, his amber eyes peaked down at her "You know you're the only one for me, right?" Korra started "and I think you're absolutely adorable when you're jealous," She smiled up at him. Mako kept a steady gaze at the wall, she wasn't about to win this one.

"I think I see a smile," Korra said just as the smallest grin broke his stone face. Mako cleared his throat and quickly recovered

"Ha, I win," Korra giggled. Standing on her toes Korra gave him a quick kiss and turned on her heels.

Mako didn't let her get too far before he spun her around and gave her a kiss of his own. Pulling back Mako whispered "Happy Birthday."


End file.
